Osmosis
by anahita
Summary: Shuichi loves Yuki, Yuki can't live without Shuichi... a tiny bit of angst, mostly fluff, sap... awwww *^^*


Disclaimer: I don't own these boys and I'm broke. Don't sue me.  
Just a sappy, fluffy, completely shameless WAFFy fic that crept into my mind one day. You may want to avoid if you're prone to tooth decay, pms'ing, or just plain homicidal. ^_~ 

  
Osmosis  
By Anahita (psychobishojo@aol.com)

  


He tossed and turned in his bed, only half awake yet still trying to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep. Damnit, he did not need to come down with a case of insomnia! It was bad enough that he hadn't been getting much sleep at all for the past few days. He had a deadline looming in the near future!

It really would have been nice to get some work done in those few sleepless nights. That was his original plan, after all. But things didn't work out quite the way he wanted them to, since he really couldn't muster up the will to do anything of substance recently.

He felt a light scratching at his ear and he immediately responded by blindly batting a hand at the offender. "Damnit, Shuichi, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" he mumbled as he pulled the comforter over his shoulders and moved further away from the opposite side of his bed in order to get away from the irritating touch. The fact that there was no response took him by surprise and brought him back to a state of full consciousness. He sat up in bed and found that the offending item was in fact a tag from his own pillow.

Of course, it couldn't have been Shuichi. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Shuichi was gone, after all.

He had gone to spend some time on vacation with his family. Eiri reminded himself, clearly recalling the boy whining and complaining about not wanting to go, but he managed to convinced him otherwise. It was only for a week, after all. Not to mention that he had his own selfish reasons to want his home back to himself for a little while. He missed the peace and quiet that he had before a certain energetic pop singer moved himself into his home and life. And that time alone would certainly give him a much needed opportunity to get caught up on some work. 

At least that was what he had in mind, anyway. He did manage to follow his Shuichi-free plan for about 24 hours, and then he realized that not having the familiar presence of Shuichi around was just as annoying and aggravating as having him there, on a sugar high from eating too much pocky, blathering incessantly about whatever topic of conversation happened to interest him at the moment, planting himself on Eiri's lap while trying to steal a quick kiss while the overstressed and overworked writer was trying to concentrate on his work

There was no denying it any further. Eiri rationalized as he pressed his face into the comforter and caught a faint, lingering scent of Shuichi on the fabric. A mixture of his strawberry-scented soap and the trendy fragrance he liked to wear sometimes. The boy had so thoroughly permeated every aspect of Eiri's life that he was beginning to miss the otherwise infuriating pink-haired baka.

That was to be expected, of course. Eiri was a creature of habit, after all. He had just gotten so accustomed to Shuichi's presence that being away from the boy for an extended period of time only disrupted his common routine. Nothing more to it than that, he thought to himself while quickly dismissing any meaning to the unsettling way that his gut clenched as his brain processed the scent of Shuichi on the bed.

He tossed and turned for a few moments more. Damnit, it wasn't working. There was no way that he'd be able to sleep under those conditions. He rolled out of bed and turned on the desk lamp before seating himself in front of his laptop. As long as he was awake, he may as well get some work done, after all.

Not an easy task, considering the fact that he was completely uninspired, exhausted and facing a nasty bout of writers block, no less.

A pink bunny was placed on the far corner of the desk, looking at him, mocking him with a rediculous smile tattooed permently on it's face. It was Shuichi's lucky charm, a gift from his boyhood idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, who had appropriately named the damn toy 'Kumagorou II'. It puzzled him that he only noticed the toy just then, and was a bit taken aback by the negative emotions that the toy conjured up in him. The toy only served to remind him of the complete absurdity of their relationship. Shuichi was over 20 years old, after all, and by no means feminine, yet he graciously accepts that girly toy that even a five-year-old would tire of within a week? And he didn't just politely accept either it either, only to bring it home and pack it away, or to use as a gift for another child. He kept it around, decorating their bedroom with it, and sometimes even hugging it like a distressed child seeking a few moments of artificial comfort afforded by the plush toy. Absurd There really was no other way to describe it, Eiri thought to himself as he stared back into the expressionless black beads that served as makeshift eyes. Then, for no apparent reason other than the fact that he needed something, anything to take his aggression out on, Eiri grabbed the toy by one limp arm and threw it against the wall.

Now Shuichi had him turning violent? God help him

'Damn.' Eiri thought to himself before standing up. He walked over to where the toy had landed on its back, still staring and smiling at him insanely as if it didn't mind being on the receiving end of Eiri's outburst. Doubting his own sanity for a moment, Eiri picked up the stuffed animal, walked back to his desk where he placed the toy in its previous resting spot, and then he sat back down in front of his laptop where he spent the next few minutes mindlessly staring at the screen.

The barely audible sound of activity in the living room then caught his attention. Eiri's eyes went wide and his heart began to race as a reaction to his instinct telling him that there was a break-in. His hands began to shake then as he nervously scanned the room for something, anything to defend himself with.

"Yuki? You're still up?"

His eyes went even wider then, as he beheld Shuichi standing at the threshold of their bedroom. He looked exhausted as well, and pale.

Eiri's expression took a more neutral tone although his heart continued to race, for a completely different reason.

After his lover didn't respond, Shuichi's eyes went wide with understanding. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry, I would have knocked, but I figured that you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you and"

"It's okay." Eiri snapped. He hated the fact that every small, unexpected disturbance had that effect on him. And even moreso, he hated the fact that Shuichi saw that weakness in him. "You're home early." Eiri continued as he watched Shuichi walk into the bedroom and fall backwards onto his side of the bed. Although Eiri didn't say anything, he was put off by the fact that Shuichi didn't try to hug him or kiss him at all. Most likely another reaction to what had happened earlier, Eiri realized bitterly, hating himself for that.

"By only a couple hours." Shuichi yawned before propping himself up on his elbows to look at Eiri. "Yuki, come here." He smiled sweetly.

He replied by grunting a protest, but did exactly as Shuichi asked as he shut off his laptop and climbed into bed with Shuichi.

"I missed you so much." Shuichi whispered before their lips met.

That was nice, Eiri thought, the sensation of Shuichi's warm, wet mouth, the feel of his skin, so soft and smooth beneath his fingertips He couldn't believe how much he missed all that. Then, he found himself staring unfocused into Shuichi's impossibly large blue-violet eyes as Shuichi squirmed away from him and broke the kiss.

"When was the last time you shaved?" Shuichi asked as he ran a hand against Eiri's stubble-covered jaw.

The writer was stunned for a moment, "It's just like you to go and spoil the moment." He said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Yuki! I was just asking a question. And I was serious too! You were rubbing your cactus-y face so hard against me that I was afraid you were about to take off a layer of my skin!"

"You didn't hear me bitching and moaning a week after that little debacle where you shaved your legs, did you?" Eiri simply mumbled his reply into the pillow. "Baka." He then added, for good measure.

"Yeah, I love you too." Shuichi said and then gave into the urge to straddle Eiri's hips. "God, you're so tense!" He remarked as he dug his fingers into Eiri's shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

Shuichi continued to knead Eiri's shoulders in his hands as he replied "There's no way you'll get any sleep in your condition. C'mon, let me help."

Eiri didn't think it would do any good to protest. "Okay, but don't break anything." He said in mock annoyance.

But Shuichi completely saw through that and he couldn't help but beam when he felt Eiri's muscles loosen beneath his fingertips and heard the man's breathing deepen as he entered a state of deep relaxation.

"You can't imagine how much I missed you." Shuichi repeated. "It was so boring without you thereYou're so cool that you can make anything interesting!"

He needed to hear that, Eiri realized. He needed all of that. Shuichi's soft, warm hands on him, Shuichi lavishing his loving words of praise and adoration upon him. Although he felt his body slipping deeper and deeper into a state of slumber, his heart once again began to race within his chest.

"It's a good thing you went. You needed to spend some time with your family." Eiri spoke into the pillow right before he stifled a yawn.

Shuichi laughed. "Strange hearing you, of all people, say that!"

Eiri grunted.

"Besides," Shuichi continued, as he bent over to completely cover Eiri's back with his own torso. His hands did not pause for a second, however as he whispered into Eiri's ear "You're my family too." And punctuated that statement with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He couldn't help himself. The next surge of emotion that swept over him was so intense that he was certain that his entire body was shaking. His heart was racing so fast that he was certain that it would burst. He couldn't breathe. He was overtaken by a mad urge to have Shuichi underneath him, nude, hot. His pale skin, slick and aglow with a sheen of both of their sweat. Never in his life did he desire something so painfully.

In a flash, he flipped over, pushing Shuichi into the mattress, and kissing his stunned boy long and sweet. Eiri was surprised and puzzled as to why that simple innocent statement had such a profound effect on him. 

"Yuki" Shuichi moaned as he began to claw at the back of Eiri's pajama top. He wasn't sure what exactly caused his usually stoic lover to lose control like that, but he wasn't about to complain. He opened his mouth to sigh contently as he felt Eiri's lips and tongue travel down his neck and and

Shuichi blinked. "Yuki?"

"Damnit!" Eiri growled against Shuichi. "I'm just too worn out right now." He whined without bothering to move from that spot against Shuichi's neck.

"S'ok, Yuki." Shuichi answered with a giggle. "We should just sleep tonight. We're both really tired." Shuichi rationalized as he shifted to find a comfortable position to lie in that would accommodate Eiri's weight on him, since the writer didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Eiri simply grunted in agreement. "But you know, you should shave. Your face is really prickly, and"

"Shut up and go to sleep! Your voice is really beginning to piss me off!"

Shuichi couldn't help but smile as he looked down to where Eiri was still using his body as a pillow and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too." He whispered before closing his eyes and allowing his weary body to succumb to slumber.

+

When Eiri woke less than 2 hours later, dawn was already beginning to overtake the night sky. He looked down on the Shuichi's sleeping form below him. Although he was still tired, he didn't feel the same mind numbing exhaustion that had plagued him for the previous few days.

Probably just a coincidence, Eiri concluded as he rubbed his chin and frowned. How long had it been since he last shaved anyway? He quietly rolled off of Shuichi and watched as the boy shifted and grunted in his sleep, seemingly protesting the fact that Eiri's weight had been lifted off of him. Despite himself, Eiri smiled. 'Little fool, you really got under my skin' he thought to himself as he stood up. 'Have I ever told you that you take my breath away?' He ammended the thought, and didn't even think twice about it, as he made his way to the bathroom to get washed up. Even the notion that he spoke that thought outloud did not cross his mind, since his back was turned to the pair of impossibly wide blue-violet eyes that watched him in shock, disbelief, and complete elation as the object of his adoration disappeared out of the room.

  
Fin.


End file.
